Daddylock
by KailaPotter2014
Summary: 20 years after John and Mary getting married Sherlock's life had changed. He now had a beautiful wife and daughter, who was now 17. As a father he was struggling in keeping his deductions to himself but inevitably they always made their way into his rants. Jessica was also bringing boyfriends home and Sherlock was finding this hard
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, you have to understand that my dad is a bit weird, probably very weird to you but I love him, so anything that he says to you, however rude, will most likely be true." Her brilliant blue eyes bored into Matt's. She had inherited both of her mum's and dads features making her a striking figure with long curly dark brown almost black hair, sharp cheek bones and a mind that tore apart every detail of the world around her. Matt knew he was lucky that he was with Jessica and even luckier to have made it this far past the garden gate. So he nodded, he had heard rumours that her last boyfriend ran out of the house crying because her dad had yelled at him.

Once inside his nerves were calmed slightly at the normality of the house - a hall table sat next to the door with a house phone, a broadband hub and a bowl for keys. Coat stand and staircase adjacent to the door – and the sound of violin was floating through from a room above.  
"Mum! I'm home, Matt has come to do some homework with me." She spoke loudly enough to cut across the violin which then stopped abruptly. " That's nice. Is he staying for dinner?" it was a question that seemed to have some meaning to it because Jessica smirked and said "Not likely, dad could you stop eavesdropping and come downstairs like a normal person." Matt had not realised that a man stood slightly concealed at the top of the stairs "And where is the fun in that?" Sherlocks voice boomed back but he gave up his hiding place and made his way down the stairs. His eyes were the same as Jessica's and they darting across Matt searching for something and finally meeting Matt's. Quickly looking away Matt nudged Jess "Should we go do the homework?" he was almost pleading and wanted out of the stare of her father. "Why so fast, we have just met." Sherlock was enjoying this and he could see that the boy was squirming. "Be nice Sherlock," the voice from the kitchen was given a face as the still elegant woman walked out of the kitchen "Oh, do I have to?"  
"Yes, the boy is trying to make a good impression" Matt recognised both of Jessica's parents but could not figure why. "Thank you Mrs Holmes. I am here purely at Jessica's request" his obsession with literature was an advantage in such a well spoken home. "Ha, such a polite boy, please. Call me Irene" Irenes smile lit up her whole face


	2. Chapter 2

Irene's smile gave Matt a bit more confidence and Sherlock was not pleased. The boy didn't seem be of any immediate harm to his daughter but the boy was strikingly familiar with his amazing posture, the broad shoulders and the way he slicked his hair back with the lightest amount of hair gel, even down to his chocolate brown eyes. Sherlock was convinced that there was a resemblance to someone he knew.

"Well, will you be staying long boy?" He wasn't pleased that he couldn't recognise Matt so like always, when he was uncomfortable he resorted to rudeness. "No sir, I was planning to stay to complete the homework Jessica and I have and then head for home." He placed his hands into his blazer pocket in an attempt to disguise his shaking hands. "Dad, if you don't mind. I think we shall go upstairs now. This is ridiculous!" Jessica had placed her hands on her hips and now looked an awful lot like her mother in that moment. "I don't see the problem, just trying to make small talk." Sherlock said as he took a step closer to Matt. Watching the boy recoil as Sherlock put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Sherlock, do you remember when we first met?" Irene spoke with a tone of warning. "Hmm, yes I do recall vaguely. But why is that relevant?"  
"Because, unless you want this to end like that did you shall step away from young Matt and let them proceed upstairs to do their homework." Her smile was wicked and clearly even made Sherlock rethink his actions as his hand lifted from Matt's shoulder and he stepped back.  
"Good, now off you trot. I will call when your tea is ready." Irene called as Jessica grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"I wouldn't say that that was fair," Sherlock said stalking around the kitchen as Irene prepared food. "I was only speaking and the damn boy reminds me of someone but I can't think for the life of me who he reminds me of." His tone held what Irene knew as boredom, he had not been on a case in years due to fatherhood but was now unwillingly working with Scotland yard which he always complained was nothing like what he was used to and disliked having to conform.  
"He is familiar…" Irene began but was cut short by the appearance of her husband at her side, his arms encircling her waist and turning her abruptly to face him. "Of whom?" he questioned pressing his nose to hers so they were looking directly at each other.

Wriggling her arms free of his embrace she placed her hands on his cheeks "Promise me you won't kick that poor boy out of the house if I tell you who his father is?" She questioned  
"I promise." Sherlock replied giving her a quick kiss.


End file.
